Missing Mistletoe
by Once Upon a CBI NYPD Time
Summary: Since coming to Storybrooke, things had begun to change around the town, but lately people had noticed a change between Regina and Emma, deciding to invite Regina to a christmas party, sparks fly around the two and things happen- But where is the mistletoe? Christmas fan fic, not very good at summaries
1. Chapter 1

**_(Note:_** before curse and characters may be a little OOC)

_Ok so this is my first Fic and so I know not very good, but comments and reviews would be helpful to see where I'm going wrong or whether it's any good. Thanks :) __(it's also really long for a first chapter {sorry})_

**_Chapter 1:_**

It had been about 9 months since Emma had turned up in Storybrooke and according to Regina 'had come to steel her son from her'. However Emma had made no actual moves to take Henry away from Regina because as Emma constantly said "I'm not here to take him away from you, you're his mum just as much as I am, you've looked after him for all the years when I knew I couldn't and he's got everything he could want here with you".

Emma had repeated this over and over whenever Emma and the Mayor got into an argument… well that was like every time they saw each other.

However as time went on and thanksgiving had past and Christmas was lurking around the corner, things had started to change between the sheriff and the mayor. No one could quite tell what happened, but they seemed to be a bit more civil to each other and whenever anyone questioned them... ahh hell who questioned the mayor , it was always Mary Margaret and Ruby that quizzed Emma why the atmosphere around them had changed, but Emma as always made a point of stating that their arguing wasn't good for not only Henry, but whenever the Mayor was in a bad mood from an argument with Emma, people around the town were always on extra egg shells around her and that pissed the sheriff off because according to her 'people should be able to do and say as they please around the town'.

However, the mayor had now been allowing Emma more time alone with Henry which Emma herself never questioned as she loved spending time with him. She had thought about it every now and then, and just came to the same conclusion as her that spending time with both his mum's made him happy. And so spending more time with Emma did make Henry happy which lead back to the mayor being more content and dare she say happy herself.

As Christmas was approaching Mary Margaret had suggested that she & Emma spend Christmas Eve at their shared apartment and have a Christmas party that evening and then during Christmas day going to Granny's for their dinner as apparently it had been a small tradition that everyone had followed since they could remember. All except Henry & the Mayor that is. They always spent Christmas at home, just the two of them. But many could sense that things were changing and there was perhaps a small chance that this year Regina and Henry would be changing their very structured and organised Christmas.

After spending time with Henry just a couple of days before Christmas, Emma was bringing him home when she got to the front door of the Mayor's house and the front door opened with Regina appearing to be all covered in flour and a bit flustered. Regina had hoped that Emma was dropping him off by the front lawn and that she would let Henry walk up the front path on his own hoping not to see her, but thinking about it to herself-Regina was all about bad luck right now.

"Oh my…" Emma really was trying to keep her laugh from coming out, but there was only so much she could do to hold it back. "What the hell happened to you? Had a fight with the flour king or something?" that was the last thing she could say before she started laughing and ended up being pulled into the foyer by the mayor grabbing Emma by the hand. Seeing that there could be a big argument on the way, Henry said bye to Emma and walked into the house and went upstairs towards his room.

"Look this isn't funny… and I really don't need you making a big deal out of this…especially outside my front door". Saying this as she shut the front door, not realising that the whole time she was speaking to Emma she was still holding her hand. Emma noticing that Regina had gone from looking straight at her face to down at their joined hands made Regina nervous and so immediately let go of Emma's hand.

"Why are you covered in this stuff, what on earth have you been doing"? Emma tried to steer the conversation back to why she was brought into the Mayors house.

"I was baking, perhaps you should try it sometime Miss S... Sorry Sheriff Swan. I always bake for Henry around this time of year, but something went wrong when I was cooking and the oven went bang and the flour just went everywhere."

Seeming at bit embarrassed at not only what she was saying the Emma, but also by the way Emma was eyeing her along with seeing the look in Emma's eyes made Regina slightly nervous. She could see that Emma had a slight smile appearing on lips. Regina's eyes widened and became a whole shade darker when she felt Emma slowly getting closer to Regina's face. Noticing that there was flour and icing on the Mayor's cheek right by her lip, Emma took her chances and reached up to the Mayors face and wiped the icing off her face with her index finger.

At that exact moment, Regina took a step back ward looking rather flushed and annoyed at what Emma had done. "Miss Swan, what do you think you're doing?"

"Oh… there was Icing on your face and I couldn't take you seriously with it being there, so I thought I'd get rid of it for you". In saying this Emma couldn't get the shit eating grin off her face and licked the finger that had the icing on it with an "mmmmmm, that tastes soooo good, Henry wasn't lying when he said you could cook." Emma, now looking straight at Regina as she said this with the biggest smile on her face possible at knowing how much this would piss the Mayor off, noticed that Regina had a small but just about noticeable smile forming in the corner of her mouth.

"Well if you wanted to taste my cooking, you could have just asked." Gesturing for Emma to follow her into her kitchen, Emma was then able to really take in the mess Regina and her kitchen had done and once again, bust into a fit of laughter.

"Ha... Regina, I can't cook and even I don't think I could make a kitchen explode. What the hell did you put in those cakes"?

Regina just gave Emma one of her annoyed looks with one eyebrow up and "That will be all Sheriff. I assume you have plans for Christmas this year?"

Emma suddenly realised that the mayor had not only been letting her hair down talking to Emma so calmly before, but that Emma had now slightly pissed the Mayor off just stated "Oh... yeah... umm... since I'm living at Mary Margaret's she said that we could spend Christmas eve at hers 'n' stuff and that we'd go to Granny's on Christmas Day. Not really my thing, but hey you guys really do have weird traditions here".

Emma half smiled at her trying to lighten the mood. "What do you and Henry do at this time of year then"?

Regina had told her how she and Henry spend their Christmases and even invited Emma over at some point on Christmas day to see Henry. Well of course she would add that Henry would love to see her, as that was true, but there was even a small part of Regina that was looking forward to it too. Why... she didn't know, but it was still there in the back of her mind.

_If you have read all this and are clicking onto the next chapter then I thank you very much for taking time to read this. Views and comments do mean something to me. _


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2:_**

It was now Christmas Eve, and Emma had popped round to the Mayors House in order to not only to give Henry his presents, but to also ask her something that could go either very well and allow Emma to see Regina's beautiful smile that Emma had only seen once or twice or could go badly and earn Emma a slap or some harsh words from the Mayor.

Once at her front door Emma run the doorbell and became rather nervous. "What is it now Sheriff. Can't any of your paperwork problems wait a few days, it is Christmas after all!" Regna had exclaimed at the blonde with a look of annoyance as if Emma had really disturbed her evening.

"I just came to give you these to give to Henry, if you would allow his Mot... him to have these presents from me?" Emma had gone to say mother, but knew that wouldn't have gone down well.

"I will be sure to give these to him and get him to thank you later. Now is that all or was there something else?" Regina took the presents that Emma gave her and put them to one side of her hallway and then lent against her doorframe waiting for Emma to say something. Emma appeared to imitating a gold fish as she kept going to say something and then shutting her mouth. This was repeated a few times until the mayor got rather bored of it and cut her off. "Oh god Emma will you just spit it out already".

"Ok, I know you said that you and Henry normally spend Christmas at home, and watch movies and stuff on Christmas eve, but I was wondering if you and Henry of course wanted to come over to ours this evening. There will be a few people over, just like a little gathering sorta thing and it would be good if you two would come. I know Henry would love it." Oooh Emma knew asking this was going to create a few feathers knowing that it would muck up her organised Christmas schedule, plus playing the 'Henry would love it' card was bound to earn her a few choice words from the Mayor too.

"Are you serious?" Regina was the one to be imitating a gold fish, not entirely sure what to say.

"Deadly. It could be fun. Who knows, even the people of this town might get to see you let loose a bit".

Stifling a small laugh, Regina could have sworn that Emma was giving her the same puppy dog eyes that Henry gave her whenever he asked for something that she had said no to. She always tried to hold it in, but almost always gave in to them eyes. "Um... Ok. Sure we will come to your party/gathering this evening. And I'm sure you're right, that Henry would enjoy it. What time should we be there?"

Regina suddenly realising that what she said meant that she had given in and that there was no going back now. She thought perhaps she and Henry could stay for an hour or so and then leave and use the excuse that Henry needed to go to bed as the cue to leave.

"Great I'm glad you said yes, coz if you hadn't this town would have seen a not so good show of me dragging to the party, either that or me carrying you over my shoulder. One of the two anyways" laughing as she said this seeing Regina's face lighten and a small smile appearing. "Oh and if you wanna go dressed in that then we can leave now. Some people were there before I had even got home, it's probably gonna run quite late, but I'm sure you will find a way to sneak out before the nights end."

Regina looked down at herself and decided that she should probably change first, and then looking back and Emma... it seemed had read Regina's mind and said "go and tell Henry and then get changed, I'll wait out here for you."

Emma gave Regina one of her sarcastic smiles knowing that she had indeed read Regina's mind, but Regina had moved out the way of the door and allowed Emma in ushering her to the living room.

Emma had just sat down on the couch when Henry ran into the room smiling and the hugging Emma. "Hey kid, I guess your mum told you that you were coming to ours for a bit then". Smiling as she said this, Henry nodded and then told her he was going to get changed.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3:_**

Emma just kept thinking that though Biologically Henry was hers, she could see a lot of Regina in him and slightly chuckling to herself, she was wondering what the big deal about changing clothes was. To her they both looked fine. Well Regina looked really hot in her black knee length skirt with rather high heels and a white collared shirt with a dark bra underneath which clearly played on Emma's mind. 'Heyyy... Where did those thoughts come from?' Emma was definitely going to have to get rid of those thoughts and as soon as.

Seeing Regina come back down the stairs in record time with Henry right behind her had turned to Emma and asked "is this better?" Regina had changed her skirt for some jet back skinny jeans that made Emma wonder how she had managed to get into and so fast along with the fact that 'hey the mayor wears jeans' thought bouncing around in her head.

Along with the jeans, she had a blood red shirt on with high heel boots that looked rather dominating which made Emma smile at Regina and say "yeah you look great". Realising that she had said this with a bit too much enthusiasm had made herself blush a little and hurried towards the front door. "Umm... ok are you guys ready to go, I thought we could just walk as its not far and plus as the town sheriff I should really warn you about the dangers of driving whilst under the influence of alcohol Madam Mayor". Emma had given the little pep talk with a rather sarcastic tone which earned a slight giggle from Henry, but a glare from Regina. "Yes, we are ready, thank you very much."

Walking to Mary Margaret's could, to those from a distance be seen as two women walking rather closely together (maybe a couple) with a young boy a couple of paces ahead. But close up you could see that Emma and Regina both felt rather awkward walking together and Emma noticing that Regina had kept stepping closer to her, probably without realising it, but occasionally their hands would brush against each other, which made them both look at each other with rather confused and slightly amused faces.

Both in their own little world of looking at each other throughout the corners of their eyes, didn't even realise that Henry had been talking to Emma until he turned fully around and stopped right in front of them with a "Earth to Emma... are you there?"

Emma completely came out of her little daze, along with the Mayor looked up at Henry with a "sorry kid, whats up?"

Henry just smiled and thought about how the last few times his mum and the sheriff... well his other mum had run into each other or saw each other without arguing was kinda weird, but he could totally see that something had changed between the two women, but wouldn't voice it, just in case he spoilt it, before anything had actually begun.

"I was just saying how it will be cool to see everyone right before Christmas this year. Mary Margaret must had been happy to see that you and my mum are getting along better and that you had invited us to your guy's party this evening?" with what Henry had just said, Emma completely froze.

Not only had Henry just pointed out that they were getting along. Since when had that happened- according to Emma... well and Regina they were being civil not friendly and secondly Emma hadn't even mentioned or asked Mary Margaret if it was ok for them to come over. "OH shit" Emma almost shouted and pushed her and through her long blonde curls.

"Miss Swan, would you please mind your language around our son, he does not need to pick up any of your bad habits, thank you very much." Both Henry and Emma turned to face Regina fully and then looked at each other with a smile whilst Regina didn't understand what they thought was funny. "What is wrong with you two, whats so funny?"

"Oh nothing... I mean you just called Henry our son and that's the first time you've ever said it"

Henry then butted in with a "Yeah... I like it" with a smile on his face. Regina just sighed and started walking again towards the party.

Emma had noticed Regina's change in mood and quickly nodded for her and Henry to catch up with her. Ahh to hell with what Mary Margaret had to say about Emma's guests, if anything M&M as a few friends had often called her should be happy that not only Emma is getting to spend time with Henry, but that her and the Mayor were also getting along on much better terms now too.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4:_**

Walking up the stairs to the door, Henry was the first to walk in with a big smile on his face seeing Mary Margaret and walking up to her. "Hi" were his first and exact words to his school teacher.

Mary Margret greeted him with a pat on the shoulder and a big smile with a "Hi Henry... Umm if you don't mind me asking whatcha you doing here, Emma isn't back from wherever she went a while ago."

Seeing her face of both happiness to see Henry, but also slight confusion Henry then turned and said "oh... didn't she tell you, she came over to my house to see me and mum and asked us to come over and she's right there" saying this just as Emma walked in the door with Regina not far behind.

Emma seeing Mary Margaret look at her with a worried and confused look just took a deep breath and thought to herself 'oh god, this is gonna be on long ass party, please don't let anyone kick off and get into an argument' and then thinking 'oh god, what have I done, should I have invited them over... wait what am I thinking if I didn't want them over, I wouldn't have asked them over.'

"Oh Henry, no Emma didn't tell me that you guys were coming, never mind, it is always lovely to see you and I hope you have a lovely time, oh look there's David, why don't you go and say hi to him for me".

Henry smiled and walked towards David whilst Mary Margaret strolled right over to the door that both Emma and Regina were walking through. "Hey Emma... where have you been for like the past hour, thought you finished work ages ago" Mary Margaret saying this as she gently pulled on Emma's arm to direct her to a more quite and private part of the apartment.

Regina was left standing by the door, so decided that not only turning up would ruffle a few feathers, but she thought she would start by walking over to Henry and David. Smiling as she got closer to them David gave a partly fake smile, yet he was also part real being that he thought it was good that everyone including the Mayor was invited to the party- thinking that it would actually be nice for everyone to get along for once.

"Emma, I get you and Regina have been being more civil towards each other, but why the hell is she here. Did she make you bring her along just to spy on how you look after Henry or something? It's what she would do you kn..."

Emma decided at that moment to completely cut in to what Mary Margaret was saying and rather loudly stating that "No, I chose to invite both her and Henry, you of all people I thought would be happy I did. Gosh people in this place really do need to lighten up a bit".

Emma sighed and walked off towards the part of the kitchen that was covered in drinks grabbing a beer and downing quite a large gulp in one go. Mary Margaret on the other hand was quite embarrassed that Emma had not only invited the Mayor without at least letting her know or that Emma had nearly shouted at her too and in front of everyone. Sighing she just looked towards Regina and smiled whilst deciding to make conversation with Leroy to try and move on from what had just occurred and everyone else just went about doing what they were doing before Emma had shouted.

Regina on the other hand was smirking big time at the fact that she hadn't been there two minutes and things had already kind of kicked off and that Emma had stuck up for her. Since the town had been consumed by these people, not only had no one questioned the Mayor, but no one had stuck up for her once Emma had turned up either. Turning around to see Emma down another beer and with a sigh put her drink back on the side and walk up the stairs towards her room [Regina presumed], seeing that no one else seemed to see Emma leave the room, (probably amount of people here, along with the loud music) seeing that Henry was ok talking to David, Regina followed Emma up the stairs and saw that there was one door slightly ajar and decided to knock on it.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5:_**

"Look Mary, I didn't mean to shout at you like that but..." turning her head to see that it was Regina who had knocked on the door.

Regina then popped her head round the door sighed and said "look do you want me to leave? I know you invited me here, but honestly I don't want to course you trouble on Christmas eve" Regina had now walked fully into the room closing the door on her way in seeing Emma just lying on her back on the bed with her crazy blonde curls on the pillows.

"No look I invited you guys coz... well coz... I wanted to alright... and I just wanted to have a few drinks, chill and relax. This is the first Christmas I've spent with anyone for a long, long time and I guess I just hoped it would go without any hitches."

Sighing, Emma wiped her hand over her face and just said "look I'm sorry for rambling... I'll be down in a minute, I guess I just needed a bit of space for a few seconds" not fully looking at Regina the whole time she was talking she didn't see that Regina had moved fully into her room and was standing at the side of her bed.

"Look" Now Regina was the one taking chances and sat down on Emma's bed right next to her "I get that you want to have a great Christmas, but I don't want there to be any arguments, especially with Henry being here too, so look if it helps I'll go, but I expect you to bring Henry home before midnight, alright?" saying this with an authority tone, but with a much softer tone she went to get up when Emma held onto her wrist and then slid down to her hand holding it in her own which in turn made Regina sit back down next to Emma, but this time, she was much closer to Emma now touching her body with her own.

"Hey, you aren't going anywhere ok. We will have fun... both of us. I mean I'll probably get completely drunk and then you can go back to lecturing me tomorrow when I see Henry about all the embarrassing things that I did at this party, ok?" saying this made Regina actually laugh. Not smile or slightly chuckle. A full on laugh.

"Hey you should do that more often." Seeing Regina's now confused facial expression Emma said "I mean laugh. You have a great laugh, so you should do it more often" smiling as she said this, Emma could see Regina was now ever so slightly uncomfortable with their situation and decided to change the conversation "So... do you like my decorations?" pointing to around her bedroom Emma smiling like a kid had just shown her parents a painting and was hugely proud of her work.

"I was just about to comment on your room. Though it looks very Christmassy, why is it decorated so much? It's like there more decorations in here then there are in downstairs."

Emma just sat up and chuckled a little. "I've always liked Christmas and the decorations that people use to express it all. I dunno... it's just something I've always done."

If anyone were to walk in at this moment they may have thought they were walking in on two women either kissing or just about to, as since Emma had sat up she was now a hell of a lot closer to Regina and in turn Regina had moved even closer to Emma. What on earth went through Emma's head in the next few milliseconds she didn't know, but something within her made her do it and so she did. She leaned in and kissed the Mayor. At first Regina was just shocked, and then her brain kicked in at realised that Emma was kissing her and before she knew what she was doing, Regina was kissing her back and vigorously at that too.

Hands from both women couldn't seem to get enough of each other's bodies as Regina's hands were all in Emma's hair, whilst Emma's were around Regina's waist and hips and kept rubbing gently on Regina's thighs every now and then.


	6. Chapter 6

_Ok so this chapter is mainly fluff etc..._

**_Chapter 6:_**

After what felt like 10 minutes Emma had gently leant on Regina making Regina lean back and lie down on Emma's bed with Emma on top with her hands now more firmly on Regina's hips and Regina's hands wondering around in Emma's blonde crazy hair. One moaned into the kiss and neither knew which one it was but it made both open their mouths and so their kiss deepened.

Something then clicked in Regina's head and she stopped kissing Emma immediately. Whilst trying to catch their breath, Emma looked at Regina and said "is something wrong, did I bit you or something?" looking completely worried.

Regina pushed a bit of Emma's hair behind her ear and stated "No, no, you didn't do anything wrong, but I think you may regret this in the morning. I mean you did down a couple of drinks and this is most probably the alcohol in your brain controlling you."

After saying this; Regina leant up making Emma move and slightly get off of Regina, however one hand still on Regina's hips when she shook her head. "I might have had a couple of beers after being her for like 5 minutes, but I can tell you it takes a little more than that to get me drunk. I knew and know exactly what I'm doing and saying and I can tell you that as long as you aren't regretting it already, then neither am I, but..."

Before Emma could finish, Regina had stuck her tongue down Emma's throat now pushing down on Emma making her lie down with Regina now straddling her. "No I can assure you" staggering out words in between kisses "that I am not regretting anything. However for future reference may I make a suggestion?" Emma just smiled and nodded. "You, my dear are missing one main decoration" giving Emma her signature smile and looking up towards the ceiling and point up saying "where's the mistletoe, Miss Swan?"

Emma had looked up to where Regina had pointed and just shook her head. "Well considering we didn't need it earlier, I'm gonna go ahead and say that we don't need it now."

Leaning forward to Regina, Emma started kissing her neck and gently sucking on Regina's pulse point making Regina moan and push Emma back into their previous position on the bed. But before too long Emma could here footsteps near her bedroom door and put her finger to both her and Regina's lips signalling for them to be quite. Before too long there was a knock on Emma's door and without even breathing, the door opened and

"Oh my god... oh... I'm so sorry I...I should have waited for you to answer". Mary Margaret's hand went straight to her jaw dropped mouth.

Seeing that Regina was on top of Emma straddling her, Regina got off of Emma and off the bed and straightened herself out. "May I help you Miss Blanchard"

Mary just looked at Emma and Emma turned to say "look Mary Margaret, I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier, it won't happen again. I was err... Stressed. Look, we'll be down in like two seconds ok?" Trying to reassure Mary Margaret and she just nodded and left the room.

"Well I guess there would be no point in trying to hide our relationship from them all now is there" Emma said looking at Regina.

"What do you mean?" looking at Emma slightly confused Emma shook her head and pointed to the door.

"Well... as soon as she gets down the stairs, Ruby will see that she looks like she has seen as ghost or has been completely shocked and Mary will tell Ruby and within seconds the whole town will know." Seeing that Emma was right, Regina pulled Emma off the bed and told her that they needed to speak to Henry before he found out from someone else and both walked out of the room still holding hands.

_Ok so I guess I'm not all that good at writing fluff and smut, and I know this is like my shortest chapter yet, but hopefully the next one will be longer. _


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7:_**

Once back down stairs they still held hands and whilst Regina was looking for Henry, Still engrossed in a conversation with David, while Emma saw Mary Margaret talking to Ruby and then Ruby looking at Emma giving her a wink and shouting "you go girl, I knew something was going on" laughing as she said this Emma became rather red as Ruby had shouted this making a few heads turn towards Emma's direction seeing her holding hands with Regina.

A few people turned and jaws were dropping, but honestly many by now had drunk quite a lot of alcohol and probably wouldn't remember this in the morning, or if they did, then they would think it was just a dream. Who would ever have thought that something was going on with the Storybrooke Mayor or as to some who have come to think of her as the Evil Queen *cough Henry cough* and the towns newly instated Sheriff 'Emma Swan' or again as some had come to think of her as the Saviour *cough Henry cough*.

"Henry." Saying his name came out with a bit more authority then she had meant it to, he stopped talking to David and turned to his mum. "Henry would you come outside with me and Emma for a moment, we need to talk to you." Henry said goodbye to David and strolled towards his two mothers who were walking slightly in front of him.

Totally seeing those holding hands he decided to blurt out "Hey is something going on between you too?" Henry asked all too bluntly.

"Henry look, there is something your mum and I need to tell you and we thought you should hear it from us than half the town instead. Ok kid?" Emma bent down to Henry's height and putting one hand on his shoulder.

"There is something isn't there? You know its ok with me right. I like the fact that you two are getting along better. Means I don't have to hear you two argue all the time" smiling with a grin Regina assumed definitely came from his biological mother since she had that same smile no longer than 15mintues ago when they were playing tonsil tennis with each other.

"Look. Henry, dear... Me and Sheriff... Emma are going are getting along much better now, in fact much better that we thought we would try perhaps going out... you know with each other..."

Seeing the slight confusion on his face Emma decided to beat around the bush "hey kid, look me and your mum are going out with each other, ok." Regina lightly tapped Emma's arm getting an 'ouch that hurt' comment from Emma with Regina just pouting at the Sheriff and calling her a baby.

"Ohh... I get it. You know you could have just said so when we were walking to the party." Smiling as he said this.

"Well I'm glad you understand and are happy about it all... Wait what did you say? We only just figured..." Regina looking rather confused as she was saying this, Emma cut her off and gave her a shrug which was enough to tell her that they didn't need to carry on with this conversation anymore.

"So are we staying at this party or are we going home?" Henry asked looking at Regina, his adoptive mother and then back at Emma his Biological mother and back again until Regina spoke.

"Well that all depends on Emma now. You wanna come back to ours for the night and spend the whole of Christmas with us?" saying this made Emma feel really good inside and nodded.

"Ok kid, get your coat, I'm gonna tell Mary Margaret that we are going and then we can leave ok."

Ushering the boy back inside, Regina held onto Emma's hand and pulled her back "Hey are you sure about this. I don't want us to rush into anything?"

Emma thought someone had swapped hers and Regina's brains around. Normally it would be Emma worrying that things were moving too fast. "No I'm happy with this... us I mean. Just give me two minutes; I'll meet you outside ok." Not giving Regina any warning Emma reached in and gave Regina one hell of a kiss and then let go of her hand and walked back into the apartment.


	8. Chapter 8

_Ok, so I'm thinking that this will be my last chapter. Hope you all have enjoyed it so far, =)_

**_Chapter 8:_**

Emma had had a quick talk with Mary Margaret and told her again that she was sorry that she snapped and that she was going to go with Regina and Henry and spend most of tomorrow with them at the Mayor's house, but that she would make sure to come by the diner to see her and everyone else too. Seeing how upbeat and happy Emma seemed to be Mary Margaret hugged her and told her to enjoy it all and that she would see her tomorrow. Wishing her and Regina and Henry a merry Christmas, Emma then grabbed her jacket from her bedroom and left the party, still hearing the music and chatter from the apartment Emma whistled along to the song that was playing until she reached the bottom of the stairs and saw Regina and Henry holding hands waiting for Emma.

"Hey sorry I took so long. Couldn't forget my jacket now could I, its freezing out here" grinning as she saw Regina's reaction to Emma talking about her jacket- Emma couldn't seem to figure out why Regina hated that jacket so much, but she didn't dwell on that thought. Emma pulled Regina closer to her and kissed her ever so gently on the lips and the two seemed to slip into their own little world until Henry coughed

"Helloooooo... look I love the fact you two are together an all, but do you really need to do that in front of me?" shaking his head as he spoke, Emma turned her head towards him and just said

"Sorry. Won't happen again" and ruffled her hand through his hair as they all started to walk towards the Mayor's house.

"Well we both know that was one big fat lie... Sheriff Swan" Regina smirked as she said this. Pulling the blonde women closer to her as they walked together she could see Emma's teeth chattering so she put her arm around the blonde's waist and Emma in turn leant slightly on Regina's shoulder leaning over to kiss Regina on the cheek.

Once they reached home Henry wished his two mums a good night to make sure they were up early tomorrow morning as he wanted to open his presents as soon as he got up, went up into his room. Both women took off their coats and hung them up and Regina turned to Emma and asked "Did you want a drink at all, Sheriff Swan?" smiling as she said this.

Emma stepped right into Regina's personal space and replied with "Nahh I'm good thanks I think it's late and we should you know... go to erm... bed" winking as she said this signalling that she wanted to carry on what they had started back in Emma's bedroom. "Also... Call me Emma... Please. It sounds so sexy when it rolls off your tongue."

Now grinning as she said this Regina just said "Ok _Emmmaa_" really emphasising her name and pulled Emma in for a kiss, and though it was short lived, she held Emma's hand up and directed her to the Master bedroom.

At that point is was around 9pm, and straight up till midnight, Emma and Regina had mad love to each other many times and both names were being muffled with each other as they both climaxed trying to be as quite as they could to make sure they didn't wake Henry, who had now become _their _son.

By the time they were completely spent, Emma was lying on Regina's chest breathing in time with Regina's heart beat whilst Regina stroked up and down Emma's arm. Saying good night to Emma as they both drifted off to sleep in each other's arms never felt so good to Regina knowing that from now on not only would Emma would be there when they woke up tomorrow morning, but that she would be there every morning when they woke up. Smiling happily as she drifted off to sleep Regina kept those thoughts in her head.

From this moment on Emma knew that not only would she not be alone on Christmas anymore, but that she now had a proper family to spend it with each and every year, and that made her happy. As for Regina, she had always known that it was hard for her to show emotions even towards Henry, but with Emma there, she knew that had started to feel again and definitely felt happy and dare she say it, even love for not only the boy she had looked after his whole life and was in turn her son, but also for the Sheriff who had made this little puzzle of her family complete.

_Well that's the end my friends, I hope you all liked it and didn't think it was completely rubbish. =)_


End file.
